Bem Aqui Esperando
by Lilly7
Summary: Os sentimentos de Draco em relação à uma paixão proibida...


Bem Aqui Esperando  
Nota da Autora : Essa é minha primeira songfic, com a música Right Here Waiting, do Richard Marx. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Queria agradecer a Sara, que betou a fic. E por favor comentem, é muito importante para mim.  
  
Sinopse : Os sentimentos de Draco, em relação à uma paixão proibida...  
  
Mais uma noite em claro. a vela que provinha alguma luz, já se apagava com o vento que acompanhava a tempestade... Talvez ele não conseguisse dormir pelos roncos dos colegas, mais especificamente pelos roncos de Crabbe e Goyle. Porém no fundo ele sabia o motivo de sua insônia, só que não o queria admitir... Há meses não dormia, e nem comia direito. Prestar atenção nas aulas muito menos, apenas a via, a ouvia, a respirava, a amava... Uma palavra que nunca conheceu, amor. Desde pequeno aprendeu que amor era para os fracos, para os trouxas. Era exatamente como estava se sentindo agora, um verdadeiro trouxa... O ventou rugia mais alto, junto com a tempestade que transbordava em raios assustadores e temerosos... Sentia- se angustiado, infeliz... Só a um pensamento sua mente prendia atenção, ela... Somente nela ele pensava, a observava na aula de Poções, de Feitiços, de Herbologia... E ela mostrava-se indiferente, Draco Malfoy nunca havia se sentido tão miserável em toda sua vida. Pois cada olhar que ela lhe dava, era de desprezo, nojo, como se estivesse vendo um verme... Mas mesmo assim, o nome Hermione Granger não saia de sua mente...  
  
Oceans apart,  
  
Oceanos de distância, Day after day and I slowly go insane  
  
Dia após dia e lentamente vou ficando louco  
  
I hear your voice on the line, Ouço sua voz no telefone, But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
Mas isso não acaba com a dor  
  
If I see you next to never, Se vejo você como uma impossibilidade, How can we stay forever ? Como podemos dizer que é para sempre?  
  
Ele pertencia à Sonserina, ela à Grifinória, ambas as casas inimigas mortais. Além dele, ser sangue puro, e Hermione sangue ruim... Um romance totalmente proibido, na verdade qualquer sentimento amigável era proibido. Porém existem ironias nesta vida, e uma delas foi ele se apaixonar por alguém que sua família considerava inferior... Ele podia ouví-la todos os dias respondendo as perguntas de todos os professores. Hermione não havia mudado muito desde o último ano, continuava inteligente e equilibrada, mas outra qualidade sua chamava muito a atenção de vários garotos. Sua beleza, não que a mudança fosse consideravelmente grande. Seu cabelo havia atingido uma tonalidade mais clara, como seus olhos, e não estavam mais lanzudos, e sim lisos com cachos na ponta. Seu corpo começou a ganhar forma, via-se a silhueta de mulher se formando, a cintura fina. Mas não apenas seu lado físico havia mudado, se tornara mais simpática sem seu jeito mandão... Simpática o suficiente para arrasar corações a cada toque, a cada olhar... E isso enlouquecia cada um que se aproximava, não que ela fizesse isso de propósito, sua inocência ainda era a mesma... Porém era impossível, ela amá-lo era impossível, apenas tinha olhos para os livros, que nem conseguia ver o que estava estampado na cara de Malfoy, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela... Draco estava se lembrando da primeira vez que achou Hermione Granger bonita, foi no primeiro ano quando ela entrou na cabine, perguntado pelo sapo de Neville. Ou no segundo ano na entrega da Taça das Casas? Ou no terceiro na aula de hipogrifos? Ou até no baile de inverno? Concluiu um de seus pensamentos mais ridículos, esteve apaixonado por Hermione desde a primeira vez que a viu! Mas como não percebeu? De qualquer maneira nunca daria certo.  
  
Wherever you go, Aonde quer que você vá, Whatever you do. O que quer que você faça. I will be right here waiting for you. Estarei bem aqui esperando por você. Whatever it takes, or how my hearts breaks Seja lá o que for necessário, ou como meu coração fique partido I will be right here waiting for you. Estarei bem aqui esperando por você  
  
Ele simplesmente a observava, todos os dia, sem se quer ouví-la chamar seu nome, sem se quer ela tocá-lo, sem se quer beijá-lo. Com o passar de um pequeno ano, ele já havia descoberto quase tudo sobre ela, o que ela gostava de comer, que livros preferia, o que a deixava zangada, tudo. Ele sabia tudo... Mesmo que ele fizesse tudo, soubesse tudo. Ela nunca olharia para ele, nunca, nunca... Poderia lhe dar o céu e a terra, o mar e o sol, a lua e as estrelas. Tudo que Hermione quisesse, tudo... O que ela quisesse não seria bastante para mostrar seu amor por ela. Será que é assim que se pensa quando se está apaixonado? Pensou consigo mesmo, abafou uma risada logo a seguir. Era estranho imaginar ele, Draco Malfoy, completamente maluco por uma garota que xingou metade de sua vida. Porém, como concluiu anteriormente sempre esteve apaixonado por ela. Ainda não se conformava que não havia percebido isso antes! Agora, mesmo que Hermione estivesse partindo seu coração, e pisando nos pedaços com botas cheias de espinhos, ele sempre a amaria, e sempre a protegeria, acima de qualquer coisa, estaria bem ali esperando por ela... Por toda eternidade...  
  
I take for granted all the times that I thoght it would last somehow Eu dava como certas todas as vezes que pensei que duraria de alguma forma. I have the laughter,I take the tears, but I can't be near you now. Ouço a risada, sinto o gosto das lágrimas, mas não posso me aproximar de você agora. Oh, can't you see it, baby ? Oh, você não consegue entender isso, baby ? You've got me going crazy. Você está me deixando louco.  
  
No começo do ano a professora Sprout, os deixou como dupla, afinal, o horário havia mudado e tinham aula com a Lufa-Lufa em Transfiguração. No começo tudo era um inferno, apenas palavras grosseiras como "Me passe a erva de begônia, Granger" ou "Você está fazendo tudo errado, Malfoy." Aquilo era torturante para ambos, mas com o passar do tempo Draco começou a vê-la com outros olhos. Porém, agora Hermione namorava Ronald Weasley, por um tempo o namoro durou mil maravilhas. Até Rony se interessar por outra garota, que não lhe dava a menor bola, e largar Hermione. Foi nesse dia, que ele a viu entrando na biblioteca vazia, com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas escorrendo livremente. Não se conteve, a abraçou... Com o passar dos minutos ela parou de chorar, e se desvencilhou dele. Depois daquele incidente, os dois não trocavam mais palavras, apenas as mesmas de sempre. Ele a tinha tão perto de si, mas tão longe do coração, a via chorar algumas vezes, por causa de Rony. Às vezes a via rir das piadas de Harry. Nunca desejou tanto estar perto dela, quando viu algo brilhante brotar em seus olhos quando Rony se aproximar apresentando sua nova namorada em meio à piada. Pensamentos obscuros como a noite, vinham a sua mente e o sono chegou, junto de sonhos com a amada. Os raios de sol bateram em seu rosto, olhou para o relógio, 8:00 da manhã. Levantou-se e se vestiu. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela passagem. Chegou ao salão principal, Crabbe e Goyle já estavam à mesa. Sentou-se e pensou "Eles só acordam cedo por causa do café da manhã". Ainda sentado à mesa da Sonserina, passando geléia na torrada distraidamente, seu olhar cruzou-se com o dela. Como sempre Hermione desviou. Isso estava deixando-o louco, porque ela não o enxergava? Porquê? Porquê? As perguntas ficaram ecoando em sua mente, durante toda aula de Poções, na qual ele não prestava a mínima atenção: apenas olhava para ela... Pouco depois do almoço, foi à biblioteca encontrá-la para fazerem o trabalho de Herbologia. Sentaram-se como sempre, copiaram o que era necessário, e saíram sem dizer uma palavra. Aquilo era tortura, pensou. Não é justo! Porque ela é assim tão fria? Porque não me trata bem? E porque só tem olhos para aquele idiota do Weasley? Porém, mesmo que ela não lhe desse a menor bola, ele a amava e nunca, mas nunca perderia a esperança... Estaria sempre ali esperando por ela. Mais um dia. Um mês se passou... Já era Natal, e não se falava em outra coisa, somente naquele maldito baile, que só era maldito na opinião de Malfoy e Granger. Sem qualquer esperança de Hermione perceber e corresponder seus sentimentos, Draco estava andando pelo castelo antes de embarcar no trem. Iria passar o natal com sua família. Passeando distraidamente deu um encontrão em alguém, que lia um grosso livro.  
  
Você não olha por onde anda, idiota?- xingou Draco, para instantes depois tapar a boca. Desculpe-me - sua voz era doce e suave. Hermione ainda não tinha visto o rosto da pessoa à sua frente, por isso levou um grande susto, e deixou todos os livros caírem novamente - Ai meu Deus. - disse recolhendo os livros com pressa, Draco a ajudou, faltava apenas um livro. E por uma dessas ironias do destino, suas mãos se tocaram...  
  
A sensação no instante foi de um choque percorrendo o seu corpo. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, mesmo que estivesse sentado no chão. Começou a suar frio, sentiu seus dedos quentes, e um calor besta percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Percebeu então que estava vermelho como fogo, e que suas mão tremiam. Levantaram-se, ambos sem jeito. Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do local, até que Hermione tentando quebrar aquele clima, agradeceu:  
  
Obrigada, Draco.  
  
Aquilo soou como música em seu ouvido. Enquanto Hermione se distanciava, ele deu um sorriso bobo. Saiu correndo até a masmorra. Encontrou Snape, sentado em sua mesa, corrigindo algumas provas, que havia dado só para abaixar o ânimo de todos. Levou uma meia hora, para convencer Snape de deixá-lo ficar em Hogwarts. Depois escreveu para seus pais, e por último foi à Hogsmeade para comprar um roupa de gala. Ao sair da loja, que vendia tanto roupas masculinas como femininas , encontrou novamente pela sorte do destino, Hermione. Ele encarou-a fascinado, com o mesmo sorriso bobo. Ela também sorriu docemente. Novamente sentiu aquele calor percorrer seu corpo. Ela entrou na loja, ele a observou escolher as vestes, e tomou o cuidado de na hora de voltar, verificar que todas as cabines estavam cheias. Apenas restava a dela. Pois Harry estava com sua namorada Gina, e Rony com alguém, que seria a última pessoa que Hermione queria ver na face da terra, Cho Chang. Convencê-la, não foi nada difícil. Aceitou com um sorriso. Enfim ela já estava se acostumando de tê-lo por perto. A maior parte do tempo, Draco se viu obrigado, a encarar a paisagem. Pois olhá-la naquele momento, tão próximo, não era a melhor opção. Se o fizesse lembraria de seu toque, como sua pele era macia e quente. E naquele momento não queria cometer uma loucura, e estragar tudo. Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, Hermione abriu a porta da cabine, mas Draco a conteve, e perguntou ansioso e temeroso :  
  
Você tem par, Granger? - achou mais prudente usar o sobrenome dela. Hermione o olhou assustada e disse friamente como uma bola de neve. Não é da sua conta.- tentou se soltar do braço que a segurava. Eu só queria perguntar, se você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile - disse magoado, sem nem mesmo saber o que estava falando, e quando se deu conta das palavras pronunciadas, tapou a boca com os olhos arregalados. Mas não era o único de olhos arregalados, Hermione estava perplexa. O olhou como se não fosse ele mesmo. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou sem encontrar palavras. Draco percebendo a situação que criara, saiu correndo deixando-a totalmente abismada.  
  
Continuou a correr ainda arrependido, ele com certeza não devia ter dito aquilo, mas de qualquer maneira, será que ela iria responder? A resposta à sua pergunta, e ao convite chegaram a noite, por uma coruja da escola. Apenas em palavras simples :  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Ainda surpresa, aceito seu convite.  
  
H.G.  
  
Ele não conteve o grito, todos o olharam surpresos. Malfoy andava tão pra baixo que ele soltar um grito e ficar dando pulinhos de alegria no meio da sala comunal, não combinava muito com seu estado anterior. Na noite de Natal, às 8:00 horas em ponto ele estava parado a esperando, perto do saguão de entrada. Naquele momento não havia elogios para definí- la, pois bela, nem como apelido servia. Hermione usava vestes lilás, seu cabelo estava solto, e nas pontas formavam cachos. Seus sapatos pareciam de cristal, pois refletiam tudo. O vestido lhe deixava a cintura bem delineada, e o lápis azul cintilante, deixava seu olhar misterioso. Draco ofereceu o braço, ela aceitou. Novamente aquele estranho calor percorrendo seu corpo, ainda mais veloz, e mais profundamente. Todos os admiravam, Harry e Rony não ficaram nem um pouco felizes em ver a amiga de braços dados com um Malfoy. E todos da Sonserina lhe lançavam olhares de nojo e desprezo. A menina não deu a mínima, pelo contrário aproveitou a noite... Que muito diferente do que ela esperava foi divertida. Dançaram muito, eram o centro das atenções na pista de dança. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão impossível quanto Draco pensou, principalmente quando se tinha a garota que se ama, dançando encostada em seu ombro ao som de uma música lenta.  
I ask how we can survive this romance. Me pergunto como podemos sobreviver à esse romance. But in the end if I'll be with you, Mas se, no final eu estiver com você I'll take the chance. Eu arriscarei. Oh, can't you see it, baby ? Você não consegue entender isso, baby ? You've got me going crazy Você está me deixando louco  
  
O baile passou, e se encontravam regularmente, além de fazer lições se divertiam juntos, porém Draco ainda guardava no fundo de seu coração o sentimento intenso que sentia por Hermione. Sem poder confessá-lo, pois via que ela apenas o tinha como um amigo. Já era um grande feito, mas não o suficientemente grande em sua opinião. Mas como ouviu de Hermione uma vez, enquanto faziam a tarefa de Transfiguração "Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando". Ela, se referia à amizade de Rony, pois este havia se tornado um descarado a ponto de levar a namorada Chang (como Hermione costumava chamá-la) todos os dias para tomar café, almoçar, jantar na mesa da Grifinória. Draco realmente sentia por não poder lavá-la a mesa da Sonserina, pois sabia que se a levasse não sairia viva de lá. E ainda tinha seu pai, quando Lúcio Malfoy descobriu que o filho era amigo de uma sangue ruim, não mediu trabalho para separá-los. Porém Dumbledore havia se postado ao lado de Draco, e feito que todo o trabalho de Lúcio fosse por água baixo. Mas Draco já não fazia questão de toda luxuria que os Malfoy poderiam lhe dar, pois sua "família" nunca lhe daria o amor de Hermione... Mais uma aula de Herbologia, os dois sentados lado a lado. Um pouco à frente, Rony os observava com o ódio estampado em seu rosto, já Harry... Bem Harry não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo pois sua cabeça estava na aula de Transfiguração. Não era bem na aula, mas sim na garota ruiva, que sentava na primeira carteira. Tê-la assim tão próximo novamente lhe trazia aquelas estranhas sensações, um frio na barriga, o suor, a tremedeira repentina em suas mãos. As pernas novamente estavam bambas, o choque voltava, suas entranhas pulsavam e seus lábios formigavam. Já devia estar acostumado com isso, pensou. Porém sabia que nuca se acostumaria. Terminada a aula, rumaram para a biblioteca, e passaram o resto do dia estudando (Draco já não fazia outra coisa desde que se tornara amigo de Hermione). Ele acordou na manhã seguinte, olhou no calendário, que havia na cabeceira. Soltou um "Droga", em meio aos roncos dos outros colegas, pois Crabbe e Goyle já tinham descido para saborear o delicioso café, bom saborear não era a palavra certa pois comiam como os porcos que eram. Chegou no salão principal, em meio aos histéricos risinhos das meninas. O motivo do "Droga" era, que hoje era Dia dos Namorados. Declarações de amor pra lá, beijos pra cá, isso já o estava deixando enjoado. Novamente seus olhos encontraram os de Mione, ela chorava. E o motivo estava ao lado da pobre garota, Rony estava tendo um daqueles beijos com a mocréia da namorada. Ele viu os lábios dela se mexerem antes de sair correndo. Cretino... A encontrou em um banheiro, normalmente era seu refúgio. Sempre a encontrava chorando pelo ex-namorado naquele banheiro. Sentou-se ao seu lado, ela chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado. Em tom desamparado, triste, infeliz, desesperado, raivoso... Draco beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Hermione levantou os olhos. O mundo havia parado naquele instante, era a primeira vez que ele sentia Hermione o olhando como se realmente o enxergasse. Se aprofundando, cada vez mais, os olhos azuis cinzentos nos olhos castanhos de Mione. A sensação novamente, raios, porque ele tinha que sentir aquilo bem naquele momento em que ela precisava de apoio. Suas mãos que seguravam a dela, ficaram molhadas e tremiam compulsivamente, as pernas bambas, as entranhas pulsando, o calor que percorria seu corpo. A imagem de Hermione estava saindo de foco, quando ele pressionou docemente seus lábios, junto aos dela. Draco já havia beijado antes, mas nada o tinha preparado para aquele beijo. Foi quente e delicado... Apaixonado, mas temível... Doce e provocante. Enfim um beijo que havia sido sufocado há um bom tempo... Ao fim do beijo ela disse em tom de quem achava graça:  
  
Como eu não percebi antes...  
  
E deram mais um longo beijo para depois Hermione sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina e tomar café da manhã. Draco percebeu então: Eu sempre estarei aqui esperando por você... Às vezes vale a pena esperar chegar o momento certo...  
  
FIM 


End file.
